1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to toys and amusement devices and more particularly to an aerodynamic disk consisting of a circular center airfoil within a cylindrical outer rim.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flying saucer devices, or so-called xe2x80x9cfrisbeesxe2x80x9d, are known in the prior art. Such devices have been used as throwing implements or toys, typically in games of xe2x80x9ccatchxe2x80x9d. Such devices typically employ a central disk portion and a rim extending downwardly from and circumscribing the central disk, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,678.
The present invention provides a flying disk toy including a cylindrical outer rim having a circular top edge running parallel to a circular bottom edge. A flat circular central airfoil having a circular edge is attached to the inner circumference of the cylindrical outer rim such that the vertical height of the cylindrical outer rim extends beyond the circular edge of the central airfoil in opposite directions by equal amounts. The circular central airfoil may have a small aperture at its symmetrical center through which a cord of elastic or inelastic material is passed and tethered to the airfoil by a knot, preferably through a spherical bead. The cylindrical outer rim is preferably made out of a soft, pliable light-weight material such as foam or rubber, for example. When thrown, the flying disk provides increased gyroscopic effect and stability and the soft cylindrical outer rim eliminates impact injuries to players or bystanders. The cord tethered to the flying disk toy may be used for catching, throwing, holding, or moving the disk about while it is spinning.